


Mother knows best

by FamRoyalty



Series: its all a leap of faith [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: I wrote her as a immigrant because i can, Identity Reveal, Mother-Son Relationship, Secret Identity, She ain't stupid, heritage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/FamRoyalty
Summary: Rio molded herself from the world where you would either bluff your way out or you must lie your way through your own teeth.She is no fool.





	Mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Don't see much of these types, and I wish to see more.

It started with something small. That's how its always portrait on the tv, how the wariness and the exhaustion, to the bruises and cuts, were the trigger that snowballed from there.

Rio Morales is no fool.

She knows her _Hijo_ , she knows that his grades are golden scholars worth, and he will make a toothy smile and his eyes will crinkle like a candy wrapper and he says " _ah ma, you're making me blush!"_

Her son is going to a good school, clean and safe, even has to _sleep_ there. He has everything she fought tooth and nail for, she should be in a high, above the moon even, and she _is_. 

But she doesn't accept bluffs.

Her hometown, a tiny place with no tourism, where the rain would bring in the seasons, and the dirt roads would smell of fresh earth. And the small corner store with the metal bars with the little opening to slide money through would be the only escape.

It whispered through magazines and newspapers. Told and romanticized through television, she dreamed.

And then she came here, to New York, a land of free men with the opportunity to dream. So she snatched it and gripped it tight, as her own mother would to her shoulders when they passed through her childhood neighborhood. 

It wasn't until the failed pregnancy, after failed pregnancy, the anger, the fear, the guilt, that she finally understood why her mother gripped her shoulders so tight. 

Her baby boy.

He was so tiny. _Tiny little man!_ Jefferson exclaimed, tried and wary holding the baby if worth all the gold in the world. Both were exhausted, and the whole event hasn't even register until she heard him. Taking the first breathe, the first _inhale_ \--

It makes her shiver at such vivid imagery.

She was raised with good morals, it was now her name her mother would say over the phone, and she knew the struggle of coming to such an alien land. And she would fight like a hellfire to keep her baby boy save.

The stares, the burning from the people's judgment, but she also knows the good. And good is the only thing that came out. Mr. Police Officer came from nowhere, he was just another hood, boldly trying to woo her, as he put his hand on her shoulder _Hey there._

 

It's good that Jefferson is not home when she finds out.

Because his fingers were so _tiny,_ how could he hold that rusty metal beam up? She felt so disconnected, watching, wondering, her fingers scratching at the sofa fabric. His little toes, where he would squeal and giggle whenever Jeff would tickle and blow big over the top raspberries. 

They were trembling, and jumping, doing all kinds of tricks and movements her eyes strained to follow. Leaving her dizzy and confused, just so hollow, trying to wrap her head around the impossible image.

It's like you were standing too close to an image, that should be painfully obvious, but your eyes can't fully grasp at what they are seeing. 

It's making her nauseous.

" _Wow, can you believe it Sam? This new Spider-Man is holding the train steady, while the people evacuate the area--"_

 _Dios Mio_ , what will she tell Jefferson?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I wanted, but I'll try my best on the second chapter I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know how life is out there, but I do know how life is in Mexico. Granted I did leave the country when i was like 7, but i do visit the family whenever i can. Crazy how my cousin, who is the same age as me, is pregnant at age 16, and im here writing fanfiction.
> 
> Anywho, couldn't find lots of info on this character.


End file.
